Only If
by bfly1999
Summary: Ivey may seem like the normal 16 year old rich girl. From going to Lindsay's Academy for Girls to her father owning a lot of land & already having a husband set up. But that all changes when she see's Nick, a middle class man, for the 1st time in years.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This takes place in the 1800's I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for reading! :)

**Chapter 1 Lindsay Academy for Girls**

"Hurry up Ivey! We're going to be late for Art Class," Rosie yelled at her out side Ivey's door, along with Betsy and Hazel.

"Come on you two let's go before we get in trouble," Hazel suggested.

"No! We are going to wait for Ivey," Rosie yelled at her.

"I'll be right there," Ivey shouted back at them. She looked in the mirror to make sure her curly blond hair wasn't a mess and then put down her stuffed bunny that was pink with a purple ribbon around its neck and opened the door.

"How long does it take you to just grab your sketch pad and pencil," Betsy asked.

"Oh yea my sketch pad and pencil! I still got to get that!" Ivey then ran into her room again and grabbed it. She took Hazel and Rosie hands and shouted at them to hurry up.

When they arrived to class they were five minutes late Elizabeth just looked at Ivey and the girls and smirked. Her followers, Ann and Jane, did the same. The four girls sat quietly down in their seats and started to paint their fruit. Ms. Finkeltin looked at Ivey, Rosie, Betsy, and Hazel and demanded to see them after class. They gave each other a look, more glaring at Ivey for making them all late.

After class the walked up to Ms. Finkeltin. Ms. Finkeltin then asked, "So girls why were you late?"

"Well you see—" Ivey started to explain but Rosie cut her off.

"She took to long in her room getting her 'sketch pad and pencil'. When she came out Betsy then asked her 'How long does it take to get you sketchpad?' Ivey then looked at her hands and realized that she didn't grab it and took another couple minutes trying to find it," Rosie told Ms. Finkeltin while glaring at Ivey. Betsy, Hazel, and Ivey rolled their eyes at her for making it so dramatic. Ms. Finkeltin laughed at how she put it and let the four off with a warning and next time they would get punished. Hazel was relived; she didn't want this to be told to her mother and father.

* * *

><p>Ivey sat on her bed and looked out the window that was behind her desk. She looked at the tree's surrounding the school and the barn that needed a good repair in front of it. Ivey turned her head to the left and looked at the small church they had on the school grounds. She looked right and saw the school's garden with the garden shed right next to it. Ivey sighed of boredom and got up to sit on her desk. She looked for her book but instead she found a letter. She opened it wondering who it's from.<p>

Ivey Hempshaw,

We would like to inform you that you are being transferred to another school. Please pack your clothing and other items. They will be picked up tomorrow morning. Please be ready by then.

Sincerely,

Head of Lindsay Academy for Girls

Ivey just through the letter in the fire and rolled her eyes. She knew who this was from. It was from Elizabeth and her followers they always give her letters. It all started back when she was ten. She was so scared with the first letter she had ever received. She showed Ms. Fumsgale and she told her she didn't write it and just to ignore the letters. So she did and soon she found out whose handwriting it was and just didn't care anymore. Elizabeth was jealous of her money, status, and looks. She could get a guy even with out money.

Then Ivey had to make sure nothing was stolen she checked her clothing, jewelry box, and under the bed mattress because the Hempshaws are the highest rank people in England and Ivey has five brothers, even though she learned how to hide things, Elizabeth would find them.

Her oldest brother is Vincent, who is twenty; he is married to a fine young woman named Rachel. Raphael came after him; he's eighteen and still working with Ivey's father, Walter, on the farm. Charlie is the third oldest son. He is the twin of Ivey, he was born after her, but he says he was born before her. Charlie looked completely different from Ivey; he had a heavy brow, a big nose, dark brown eyes, and red hair. Ivey has big wide eyes, blond hair, and dark green eyes. Henry is fourteen, the fifth son of the family and Francis follows him being twelve.

Sometimes the girls would steal her stuff from her. She told Ms. Fumsgale about the missing items. Not even three days later she found Elizabeth wearing the stolen ring her father gave her. So Ivey wrote her parents a letter requesting for a box that will lock. Her father then sent a giant chest that was lockable to her. When the sent Loretta, the youngest Hempshaw, here for the first time they also gave her a giant chest that was lockable. Her father didn't want to risk anymore stealing. Now the Hempshaws don't trust Elizabeth, which is a disadvantage for her

While Ivey was checking her stuff Loretta came in and hugged Ivey. Loretta is Ivey's younger sister who is ten. She looked just like Ivey except she had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Ivey got down and asked her what was wrong.

"I miss mother and father Ivey."

"They will be here next week. I am turning sixteen. So we are putting on a pig party here for me. So you will see mother, father, and the boys."

"Will Whyatt be here?"

Ivey blushed and responded, "I don't know."

"I hope he is. He's going to be my future husband," Loretta exclaimed! Ivey just giggled since Whyatt is eighteen years old, while Loretta is only ten years old.

"Hey Loretta you want to know a secret? But first get my your smallest stuffed bear." So Loretta ran to her room and back for her three inch stuffed bear that was light brown with a bow around its neck.

"Okay now if I show you this you can't show anyone! Not even mother, father, or the boys. This will keep all you secrets and it will respond to you!" Ivey whispered to Loretta. Loretta got excited and crossed her heart and hoped to die and stick a needle in her eye. Ivey then took the stuffed bear and closed her eyes. It has been a while since she gave life to a stuffed animal. With a little jolt the three inch tall bear came to life. Loretta screamed but Ivey put her hand over her mouth to quite her. Ivey didn't need anyone else to know what she was doing. Her stuffed bear then started to move.

"How did you do that Ivey? How did you make Hanna move?" Loretta asked in astonishment.

Hannah then said, "I can finally talk! You don't know how much I have to say to you Loretta!" Hanna then got up and walked over to her. They were getting along and talked. Ivey got up and got her bunny out of the chest and showed it to Loretta. Loretta already knew it was a special bunny. When Ivey was home she would always have it with her and never let anyone else touch it.

Ivey then went on and explained to her that even when she had to friends to talk to she always had her bunny. Ivey and Loretta then heard a knock on the door and Ms. Fumsgale saying Lights out ladies. Time for bed! Loretta got up and started to head for her room. Ivey grabbed her and told her, "Remember don't show anyone one this. Lock it in your trunk. Don't take it down stairs to play with. If you don't do what I told you to do I will remove the life out of your bear." Loretta didn't want that to happen and she agreed. Ivey then let go of her and Loretta ran to her room before she got in trouble. Ivey was surprised she didn't responded any bigger. Ivey thought to her self that was a good feeling telling her about it. She then yawned and went to bed.

* * *

><p>When Ivey woke up that Saturday morning she did her normal routine; get dressed, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Rosie, Betsy, and Hazel were waiting for her on the stairs. They all walked to the dinning room and sat down for breakfast. They were having oatmeal with bananas. Ivey and the girls were talking amongst themselves about dresses, the latest fashion, and many other things.<p>

"So I want a dress that is a lovely red color with white lace." Hazel told the group.

"Oh but I think green looks dashing on you Hazel." Rosie told her.

"I want a…" Ivey started but got interrupted with a face full of oatmeal from Elizabeth. Elizabeth responded, "A face full of oatmeal? My bad, I tripped." Ivey just sat there in full shock. Rosie then got up and said "Ops! Sorry I accidently got my oatmeal in your face." Then she dumped the oatmeal in her face. Ann and Jane then ran to Ms. Fumsgale.

"Ms. Fumsgale, Elizabeth accidently dumped her oatmeal on Ivey when she tripped. Then Rosie dumped hers on Elizabeth for no reason," Ann explained with Jane nodding along. Ms. Fumsgale was out raged. She then walked over to the table where Ivey was.

"What is the meaning of this? Rosie, why did you dump you food on poor Elizabeth after she tripped?"

Rosie responded, "Well I only did it because Elizabeth purposely dumped hers on Ivey."

Elizabeth started to cry, "Ms. Fumsgale that is a lie! I was just walking by and tripped over my two clumsy feet and accidently got my food on Ivey."

"Ivey what do you have to say about this," Ms. Fumsgale asked.

"Well, Elizabeth did it on purpose. She didn't even trip!" Ivey told Ms. Fumsgale.

Ann and Jane were in the back saying loudly, 'that's not true' and 'she's lying'. Ms. Fumsgale had enough of this. She then told Ivey to go get changed and long with Elizabeth. Then she told Rosie no lunch or dinner for the rest of the day and Elizabeth couldn't have lunch, they also couldn't come out of their rooms or even have visitors. Elizabeth could come out for supper only.

When Ivey got to her room she changed and washed her hair while talking to her bunny, Penelope.

"I don't get it Penelope! Why does she have to be so mean to me? All I did to here was told her 'hi' and my name when I first came and every since she has hated me!"

"Well I think it's because of your name. You are richer than she is and she is just envious since

You get everything you want," Penelope responded.

"Well for one I never wanted to come here. So that is one thing I never got. I didn't want to come here because I was ten just like Loretta is except I didn't have an older sister to go to and talk to when I was scared all I had was you! I can't show you to anyone ore else I'd be called crazy and then a witch!" Ivey told Penelope outraged.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. But you could also get married to Whyatt. Then you would leave here! I know he was asked twice now."

"Well I would love to but my mother and father put me here so I would have some manners and know how to dance, sing, sew, and write pretty letters! Its not like I don't talk to him, we send letters to each other a couple times a month." Ivey then heard a knock following Betsy and Hazel's voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. I need to get dressed." Betsy and Hazel waited for her when Ivey came out she asked, "Where's Rosie?"

"She isn't allowed out of her room, Elizabeth isn't allowed until supper."

"So unfair," Ivey told the girls and they agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Sixteenth Birthday**

With in Saturday and Wednesday plans were being made for Ivey's sixteenth birthday party. The Hempshaws were going to use the biggest room out of the whole academy. Ivey's mother, Millie, had planned for a giant cake right in the middle of the room with chocolate. She made a list of foods that included finger sandwiches, tea, mints, fruit, and much more. He mother even got a band to play while all of this was going on. She even got paper mache to go on the walls. Ivey couldn't wait for her birthday. Her birthday meant that she would be able to get out of the academy faster.

On Wednesday Ivey, Loretta, and their mother all went into town to find new dresses for Thursday. Their mother picked them up in a carriage and then took the train. Once they were into town they went straight to the dress shop. Ivey picked out a soft pink dress while Loretta picked out a deep blue one just like her eyes. While they were waiting on the tailor to sew their dresses they went out and shopped. When they stepped out Loretta say Whyatt and called his name. Ivey was sting there looking at the ground trying not to blush. Whyatt turned around and smiled. He walked right towards them and responded, "Hello! How have you fine ladies been?"

Mother responded, "We are quite fine thank you. You know Ivey is going to be in this years season."

"Mother!" Ivey said loudly at her and then recollected herself and said, "I am sure he knew that already."

"Oh yes, I'm sure too. You know Whyatt her sixteenth birthday is tomorrow. Are you planning on coming with your parents?" mother asked him.

"Yes Mrs. Hempshaw I am coming. I wouldn't miss it for a thing," Whyatt flirted. Ivey just blushed a deep pink.

"So Whyatt you still waiting for me?" Loretta asked. Ivey just rolled her eyes and their mother laughed.

"I'm trying to," he said and then looked at Ivey, "There are just so many women out there, but you still have my heart." Ivey then turned a deep red and said, "Well it was nice seeing you Mr. Nightson. I hope we can chat again soon. We have to go and finish our errands before tomorrow.

"Ah yes, I shall not hold you no longer. It was nice seeing you lovely ladies. Goodbye!" And just like that Whyatt was gone.

Ivey, Loretta, and their mother all took off. They got new hats, parasol, gloves, candy, and other little things. While they were walking mother asked. "So Ivey what do you think of Mr. Nightson?"

"Well, I think he is nice. I don't know. What do you mean mother?"

"You know what I mean. Do you think he is handsome?"

"Well yes mother I do—" Ivey was then cut off by Loretta.

"Well I think is more than handsome."

Mother responded, "Loretta don't interrupt your sister like that! Now Mr. Nightson is to old for you and is more suitable for you sister." Ivey then blushed again. Loretta just rolled her eyes with out her mother seeing it.

"Okay girls let's go get our dresses. They should be done by now," mother told Ivey and Loretta.

* * *

><p>Once they got home, Hazel, Betsy, and Rosie all ran over to Ivey.<p>

"What did you get?" Hazel asked.

"I love your dress color! It's the perfect shade for you!" Betsy told Ivey.

"Where's my candy? Hand it over," Rosie demanded.

"Well I got many things Hazel and I'll show you soon. Thanks Betsy I just loved this color there. Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. I forgot to get you candy. I'm so sorry how could you ever forgive me?," Ivey said dramatically and then laughed, "Here it is Rosie. I even got you two something, too!" She then handed Hazel a new hat that was a dark green. It matches her favorite dress. She game Betsy a new book.

"Close your eyes. No peaking. I got something else," Ivey told them. They all closed their eyes, Ivey double checking Rosie's. She then put a necklace around everyone's neck that matched. It was a little pink rose with silver petals on a silver chain.

"Okay now open then!" They all did and saw the necklace.

"This is so neat Ivey! Thank you!" Hazel told her in excitement.

"This is beautiful. I don't know what to get you now." Betsy excitedly said.

"Eh it's nice." Rosie responded.

"How can you say that Rosie! It's beautiful!" Hazel barked at her.

"Oh its okay Hazel I know her true feelings. It's a new thing with these necklaces. They are called friendship necklaces. I guess they are supposed to be handmade but I didn't know how. So I went and bought us all the same necklace!" Ivey explained to them. Ivey then went on and showed them what she had gotten that day out and about.

"Ivey can you put on your dress to show us?" Betsy asked her.  
>"Yeah, give me a minute I'll put away my stuff and I'll put it on!" Ivey then ran up to her room and changed into the new dress. She walked down the stairs and everyone was staring at her.<br>"Is something wrong with it?" Ivey asked concerned.

"No, Ivey, it's just perfect." Rosie said smiling at her. She then saw the eyes of Elizabeth and her followers. Ivey thought, _well they surly don't like it_. Ivey then went back upstairs and changed. She was relived when she came down stairs nobody stared at her this time. She walked over to the girls. Hazel asked, "So who are you inviting to your birthday party?"

"Well my family is coming so Vincent, Raphael, Charlie my twin, Henery, and Francis, along with my parents. Then the Nightsons are coming, so is Whyatt! The teachers and of coarse you guys, and then the whole academy. I don't want to give Elizabeth, Jane, or Ann and invite so I'm going to 'forget' to give them one." Ivey explained.

"Wow that's a lot of people!" Betsy commented.

"Yeah it is!" Hazel agreed.

* * *

><p>Ivey got dressed talking to Penelope. "Penelope what happens if today doesn't turn out as well as I thought it would? Or what happens if Elizabeth and her followers just showed up? Am I getting too worked up over this?"<p>

"Yes you are Ivey! Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine. It's your birthday! Just remember to keep your head up high and remember your manners. You will be just fine today."

"You're right I'll be fine. I'm just getting worked up over the little things. I just have to get through today and I will just fine. Just fine. Well Penelope I got to go and check on Loretta. So I'll see you later." Ivey then put her bunny into her trunk and headed over to Loretta's room. Ivey helped her put on her dress and did her hair. They then went down the stairs together. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the two. Ivey smiled and Loretta didn't know what to do. Loretta looked at Ivey and smile like her, they both had the same smile. They greeted their mother and father on the bottom of the stairs.

"How are my two girls?" Their father, Walter, asked them.

"Amazing." Ivey told him with Loretta's agreeing head nod.

"That's good. Would you like some cake now?" he asked.

"I would like to have just a small piece," Ivey told him.  
>"I would like a big piece," Loretta told him. He just smiled and looked at his to girls. They were the same yet very different. Ivey and Loretta followed him to the cake. Ivey then saw Elizabeth, Jane, and Ann. Ivey was wondering how this happened! She then saw her best friends and walked over to them.<p>

"Why are **they** here? I didn't give them an invite," Ivey said through her teeth to Rosie, Betsy, and Hazel.

"Well your mother invited them after hearing they didn't get an invitation," Rosie said the same way.

"Great! Now part of my birthday wish is ruined!" Ivey said to them.

"Now, now, don't be that way! Come on let's go see if Whyatt is here," Hazel said pulling on Ivey's arm.

"Oh yeah, Whyatt. Better go get him before they do!"

"Maybe you won't have to worry about that. It looks like Ms. Elizabeth is flirting with your brother Charlie," Betsy pointed over in their direction. Ivey just looked over with her mouth wide open. She then walked over to Charlie and asked him very tensely, "What are you doing Charlie?"

"Just talking to Elizabeth. Why do you care?"

"Well, I care because I am you sister. Your twin, your sibling half! I also thought it was very clear in the house that no one can trust her because she stole my ring from me."

"She says she has changed. So, just bug off," Charlie waved his hand at her to get lost. Ivey started to walk towards her father and mother.

"Hello mother and father. I am having a great time! I believe Charlie is too. He is talking to Elizabeth." Ivey watched her mother's reaction; her eyes slightly widened and then went back to normal.

"Ivey, honey, don't worry about it now. I'll talk to him later about how the party went," Ivey's mother said urging her away. Ivey walked away knowing what her brother would get after the party. Ivey then started to walk right back to her friends but Whyatt found her first.  
>"Hello Ms. Hempshaw, how are you on this fine day?"<p>

"Hello Mr. Nightson, I am doing quite alright. How about you?"  
>"I'm doing just fine thank you. How are you enjoying your birthday?"<p>

"Just fine, well other than the part that Elizabeth is trying to have Charlie fall in love with her."

"Isn't that the girl who likes to take stuff from you? Oh, and also do nasty things to you?"

"That is the correct girl. I didn't know you actually read my letters I send you," Ivey told him and giggled.

"Oh I do more than what you think." Whyatt then winked at her. Ivey then blushed, "Ms. Hempshaw do you have a blushing problem. Every time I see you or say something you seem to blush. I wonder why."

"Oh so sorry Mr. Nightson. It's just…" Ivey started but didn't finish.

"Ivey I would like to ask you something."

"Yes Whyatt what is it?"  
>"Would you think about staying with me forever and me only?" Ivey didn't know how to respond. She just shook her head yes and blushed an even darker pink. Whyatt then picked up her hand and kissed it and whispered in her ear 'thank you'. He then walked away; Ivey didn't know what to do. Rosie, Hazel, and Betsy saw the whole thing and they walked over to her.<p>

"Ivey are you okay? What did he say to you?" Hazel asking impatiently.

"It looked romantic!" Betsy commented.

"Hey give her some room. She is flustered" Rosie snapped at them.

"No its okay. I'll tell you." Ivey then went on to explain what just happened with Whyatt except the part about staying with him forever. Hazel and Betsy giggled at the end when she told them that he kissed her hand and whispered in her ear. Rosie didn't she just stood there and looked as blank as a rock. Ivey was scared of Rosie's reaction. Rosie finally responded, "It looks like somebody has a boy friend." Rosie then giggled. It relived Ivey to know she wasn't mad or anything.

When the party was over she said good bye to her mother and father and all of her brothers. She glared at Charlie when she said good bye to him. She then went up to her room and started to write her thank-you letters to everyone who gave her a gift. She wrote one big thank you that was read aloud during breakfast. During this she got out Penelope to talk to. It was late and she knew she had to go to class tomorrow, but she stayed up and told Penelope everything.

"Penelope do you think I should marry him? Yes he is wealthy and our parents are good friends. But I have my season coming up and I want to meet many people I don't want to be stuck inside a marriage and not be able to go any where." Penelope gave thought to this.

"Well, you could just not get married right away. He didn't propose to you yet. He just asked you to think about it. He also said it just to you and you only so nobody else could hear him."

"True. Well we'll have to see what happens. But the thing is, would he think I'm crazy with this power I have? I just can't ever show him."

"Good point. I'll ponder it since I have more time and energy that you do at the moment. You should get to bed or else you will fall asleep in class tomorrow." Before Penelope could finish that sentence Ivey already fell asleep at her desk. Penelope then got up, put out the candle and slept with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Theater**

The day after her birthday party the Nightsons were taking Ivey out to the theater along with her family. They were going to watch an opera. This was going to be Loretta's first time going to one. Ivey knew that after being at a few opera's that it was more for the audience drama in the booths than the show. When they were walking into the building Ivey saw Loretta with Hanna. Ivey's eyes opened wide.

"Loretta what are you doing here with Hanna," Ivey asked in a hushed but harsh tone.

"Well Hanna said she wanted to see the Opera, also. So I brought her with me."

"What did I tell you about bringing her any where but you or my room Loretta? I told you that I would take her soul away so she wouldn't be able to do this."

"Yes, you did, but Hanna wanted to come so badly. I just couldn't say no!"

"Give her to me and I'll take care of her." Ivey then grabbed the bear out of her hands. Loretta was going to say something but their mother called them over.

"Come on you to! Let's go sit now." Ivey stuffed the bear into her clutch and walked over there with Loretta. Ivey just gave Loretta a look while they were walking in.

Ivey was just sitting there watching the show trying to watch and ignore all the stares and looks she got from other booths around her. Ivey then heard a soft scratching noise. She looked around to see who was making it. Ivey was sitting at the end and she looked at her father right next to her to see if he could hear it. Ivey then remembered he was as deaf as a rock. She looked all around her and saw that nobody heard the noise. It looked like Ivey was the only one who could hear that noise. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the show. Her bag then started to rock slightly. She looked down puzzled and realized who it was making all the noise. She tried to stop the bag from shaking but Hanna tried even harder to get out. At this point Ivey didn't know what to do. She couldn't excuse her self to the power room. She couldn't just get up and leave. Ivey then thought of taking way Hanna's soul, but she didn't want to use her powers in front of everyone. So she sat there and held the bag shut. Hanna didn't like that much so she started to make even more noise. She looked around to see if anyone could hear it. She saw Whyatt looking her way. Ivey then thought, oh no he can hear what Hanna is doing, this isn't good. Ivey then smiled at him and reassured him nothing was wrong where she was sitting. This lasted for another twenty minutes. Ivey would try to quiet Hanna and Hanna would wiggle some more and make even more noise. Ivey believes at one point Hanna tried to chew her way out. Now being a stuffed bear that was impossible.

* * *

><p>"Mother I'm going to the power room. I'll be right back," Ivey told her mother sweetly.<p>

"Oh, dear, please take Loretta with you," their mother responded back. Ivey smiled sweetly and grabbed Loretta's hand hard. Loretta was trying to shake Ivey's hand off but Ivey wouldn't let her. When they got to the power room's door Ivey let go.

"Ivey you have a hand grip like a boy," Loretta exclaimed at her.

"Well I wouldn't have one if you didn't bring this bear with you. Do you know what she has been doing during the whole show?"

"Oh, Ivey, I forgot to tell you that Hanna hates small spaces."

"Oh, really now? Why didn't you tell me before I shoved her in my clutch?"

"You wouldn't let me tell you. You looked angry and then mother called for us."

"Oh Ivey don't take away my soul! I love being able to talk to Loretta," Hanna begged Ivey. Ivey just ignored her.

"Okay. I'm going to pretended to look at this picture on the wall. You stand in front of me."

"Okay." So Ivey said in a very pouty voice and turned around to the painting on the wall by the door. Ivey made sure that Loretta was in front of her. Ivey then closed her eyes and concentrated. She then felt a jolt and looked down. Hanna could not talk, walk, or anything else right now. Ivey then sighed in relief. She looked at Loretta. Loretta was about to cry but didn't. Loretta didn't want to cry here or be known as the cry baby.

When they were walking back Ivey saw Whyatt. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Whyatt approached Ivey and flirtatiously asked, "How is Ms. Hempshaw this fine evening?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. How is Mr. Nightson this evening?" Ivey responded in the same flirtatious voice.

"Wonderful as normal. Now up in the booth were you having some trouble with your clutch?"

"Oh you saw that. Oh my, I just wanted to get up and move around. I was getting tired of sitting." Ivey then smiled to make sure it passes.

"Oh I see. Now have you given some though to what I told you yesterday?" Ivey then blushed deeply. The scene played back in her head. The hand kiss and the whisper. She blushed even more. Whyatt just laughed at the sight of her blushing.

"Oh Mr. Nightson I did. I just got to think over it a little more. I'm not sure if I could give up my academy life yet. I would miss my friends just terribly," Ivey responded with a lie. Ivey knew she was lying she really wanted to get out of that place and fast. She just didn't want to seem desperate.

"I understand Ms. Hempshaw," Whyatt gave in to thought. He then changed the subject to lighten the mood, "Now what did you think of the opera?" They then stood there and talked about what they thought about it. Ivey admitted that she didn't see much of it since the people in other booths where staring at her. Whyatt admitted that he actually disliked it a lot since he thought it was the worst one he has ever been too.

Both of their parents where watching them. Loretta was getting jealous and the boys didn't want to watch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nightson, I think we are going to be in-laws soon," Mrs. Hempshaw boasted.

"That I do agree with Mrs. Hempshaw. I do agree with that," Mrs. Nightson approved of.

"Well, shall we start plans for combining our two businesses," Mr. Hempshaw asked Mr. Nightson.

"I don't think it would hurt," Mr. Nightson responded to him.

After they were done talking and Whyatt was walking away, Loretta went up to Ivey and asked, "May I have Hanna back?"

"Oh yes you may. Here you go." Ivey gave back her stuffed bear, lifeless.

"But Ivey can you make her," Loretta looked around and quiet down, "you know what again?"

"Oh sweetie only if you can prove to me you can have her back!" Loretta then became puzzled. She thought about how she could get Hanna back to life. Loretta then thought of ways that she could get Ivey's trust back. She thought of being her little maid or even just doing everything she told her to do. Then she thought that she already does that and needs something bigger and better than that. Ivey saw the look on Loretta's face.

"Oh Loretta don't think to hard. It's not good for you." Ivey giggled at her and Loretta just looked at her and glared.

"Come on darlings, we are leaving now," their father told them.

"Yes, father." Ivey and Loretta responded like a well behaved child. She then walked over to the Nightsons.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Nightson. I had a splendid time here to night. It was nice seeing you Mr. Nightson, hope we can chat soon again."

Whyatt smiled at her, "Ms. Hempshaw I'm sure we will soon." Ivey blushed at what he said. Mr. and Mrs. Nightson just smiled, knowing what is to become of their relation ship.

Afterwards, Ivey and Loretta told the Nightsons their good byes and Ivey than thanking them for that wonderful evening. Whyatt just looked at her and Ivey blushed again. Ivey's father took Ivey's hand and escorted her out to the carriage. Off they were back to the Academy.


End file.
